


Beep

by rightonthelimit



Series: Tom/Harry Drabble Collection [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Infidelity, M/M, married!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They do this every morning Ginny leaves for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beep

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Beep**

He was face down in his and his wife’s bed, ass up, moaning into the pillow his wife had rested her head on not too long ago. There were strong hands on his hips, a hard cock working its way in and out of him, a body taller than his own looming over him.

Harry Potter was losing it.

‘Fu- fuck, ngh,’ he whined into the pillow as his hands clawed at the bedding, pleasure making his body arch with every loud slap. His face was flushed and his skin was prickling with sweat, his lip caught between his teeth while he struggled to keep his mouth shut. His two year old son was asleep in the room next to this one.

They should probably hurry up. Harry should take James to daycare soon and he was gonna be late for work, but that was the last thing on his mind when his ass was getting fucked so hard he was gonna feel it a couple of days afterwards.

Lips were at his ear, a chest against his back, and the thrusts slowed down just a bit – just enough for Harry to feel the long drag of the cock inside of him, feeling it leave and then fill him up to the brim altogether again. He whimpered when his body was forced down deeper into the mattress. The feeling of being  _dominated_ like this was delicious, it was so good to be able to just let go for a while.

‘Like that?’ got breathed into his ear and Harry released a weak mew. His own cock was constantly dragging over the sheets and he still wasn’t sure if the friction was torture or a relief. Maybe it was a mix of those two.

‘We need – I don’t, I don’t have much time, Tom,’ Harry managed to say. The body on top of him paused and Harry gulped when Tom dragged Harry’s hips up again, ramming back inside so hard and so sudden that Harry released a surprised, loud moan.

He buried his face into the pillow again and strained his ears. He hadn’t woken up James.

‘Right,’ Tom spat, fucking into Harry harder than before, and  _fuck,_ how was that even possible? ‘I forgot that you have to play daddy dearest in a few minutes.’

Harry groaned when Tom reached underneath Harry and started tugging at his cock. His movements were rough and determined – determined to get Harry off.

‘I know what you really are. You are a filthy fucking  _slut,_ Harry,’ Tom hissed. Harry groaned and arched his hips up, desperate for more. It was true though. Harry was a slut – a slut for Tom. He’d have Tom whenever he could and a quickie every morning after Ginny left for work just wasn’t enough anymore.

He had never thought he’d cheat on Ginny, let alone with a  _man_ who was also their neighbor.

Harry spread his legs wider, presenting himself for fucking, and just let Tom use him. He wanted Tom to come inside of him, this time – wanted to feel Tom’s come dribble out of his wrecked asshole and down his thighs. He was hungry for it now that Tom had unleashed this wanton  _animal_ inside of him.

Tom was all Harry could think about because he was everything Harry wasn’t allowed to want. He was  _himself,_ for one, Harry was fucking married, Tom’s entire being practically screamed authority…

‘You love this, don’t you? You love me fucking your ass, using you like you’re nothing but a filthy cockslut.’

‘Yes,’ Harry gasped, ‘yes – please, come in me, fuck me –’

Harry broke himself off with a strangled cry when he came and this time, this time it did wake up James. Tom cursed and came inside of Harry, gripping his hips so tight they’d probably bruise.  They collapsed together and struggled to catch their breathing, their eyes half lidded and their bodies relaxed.

Harry groaned when he heard James move around in the other room.

‘Get up, you beanstalk,’ Harry groaned, elbowing Tom in the ribs. Tom groaned and nuzzled the back of Harry’s neck for a moment before rolling over. Their eyes met and they shared a secret smile, one that always made Harry’s stomach feel funny.

When Tom leaned up to kiss Harry, Harry let him. He liked Tom’s kisses  - Tom’s kisses were slow, sexy, teasing. They were nothing like the chaste kisses Harry shared with Ginny because those lacked passion.

Tom was just… Tom was everything.

‘Go, daddy,’ Tom drawled. He nipped at Harry for the final times before pushing himself up and tucking his cock into his pants again. Harry admired his clothed body for a moment – frowning a bit at the knowledge that they couldn’t risk getting undressed - before releasing a long sigh. He was throbbing between his legs. ‘See you tomorrow, alright?’

Tom bent down and pressed a kiss against Harry’s forehead and Harry wished they didn’t have to sneak around like this. Tom wasn’t married, but perhaps it would’ve been easier for Harry to leave Ginny if they didn’t have James.

‘Actually – Ginny wanted me to ask you if you’d like to come over for dinner tonight,’ Harry murmured, gazing up at Tom from underneath his lashes. ‘Something about you looking lonely since you live by yourself, or whatever. I’ll tell her you have other plans.’

Harry shrugged his shoulders but much to his surprise, Tom grinned.

‘No. I’ll come.’ His fingers traced Harry’s jawline for a moment before Tom nipped at Harry’s lips again. It was like he couldn’t get enough of kissing Harry with the way he constantly pulled away only to kiss him again.

‘Bye,’ Harry said uselessly.

‘Have a nice day, Harry.’

They shared one last kiss for today before Tom walked out the room and Harry gazed at him with a longing look in his eyes. He could hear Tom’s footsteps on the staircase, hear James whining in the other room.

Harry sighed and got up.


End file.
